


Reject

by LifeNotFound



Series: Rejects [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeNotFound/pseuds/LifeNotFound
Summary: He was the reject. The forgotten. The bullied. The Abused. But not anymore. He has a plan. A plan that is bound to be chaotic.The only problem? There might have been some unplanned factors that could cause the whole plan to fail. But he'll find a way to deal. I mean he always has, so what's different now? Besides who needs love anyway?





	Reject

3rd persons POV:

 

"Are you sure?" Chrollo asked the young boy. "Yes Chrollo." The boy replied, bitting his lip, "I wish to participate in the Hunter exam and get my lisence." They boy looked up at Chrollo, gaze filled with unwavering confidence.  
     Chrollo sighed "I'm assuming there is nothing I can do to change your mind? As you wish, participate in the exam." The boy let out a laugh, overjoyed with the prospect of being able to finally go off on his own without another member of the phantom troup watching him 24/7. Wrapping his arms around the taller male he placed a small kiss on his lips before leaving the tall building.

__________

That was five hours ago, and now the male stood in front of a small restaurant. The restaurant was about three stories and looked like it would collapse at any given moment. Letting out a small 'tch' he pushed open the doors and walked in. The male standing behind the counter looked up from his phone and smiled, "Hello and what can I get for you today?" The boy scoffed, "A Steak Lunch" The waiter raised his eyebrow before turning around "How would you like it?" He askes, "Over low heat... grilled slowly." The man proceeds to walk through the kitchen doors, "Follow me."

  The waiter stopped at the elevator and pressed a button. Walking into the elevator the boy glanced at the waiter, before reaching into his pocket, taking out his phone. Unlocking his phone he opened his contacts click the one that read 'Clown bitch'.

Me: Hey, clown freak I'm almost there wait for me by the door of the elevator.

Clown Freak: Now now [M/N] didn't your daddy teach you its rude to call names?  
Me: Whatever, freak.

Hearing the ding of the elevator he Shut off his phone. The male, now know as [M/N] let out a sigh before starting the search for his clown friend.

  It wasn't hard seeing as his friend did have bright pink hair and was adorned in a clown based outfit. Smirking, [M/N] walked up to Hisoka and hugged him, ignoring the looks of bewilderment the people were sending his way. "It looks like someone was eager to his master~" Hisoka smirked, patting the males head. [M\N] let out a small hum before backing away. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a loud ringing.  
   The loud voice of the phase one instructor spoke out, "The call for applicants is now closed." He cleared his throat before walking to stand infront of the many people gathered. "I now announce the start of the hunter exam." And with that he turned around and started running.


End file.
